Twitter Lovin'
by iDonut
Summary: Konoha is taking over the new internet craze; Twitter. This can't be good. SasuSaku - AU - One shot - Silly - Please R


**A/N:** _Twitter - AU - SasuSaku - NaruHina - Please R&R - One Shot_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto._

**Summary:**_ Konoha takes over Twitter.....Oh dear.._

_**Note:**[at] besically means the little symbol that fanfiction doesn't seem to allow. If you have twitter, you would know what I mean._

* * *

**Pinky **Just joined Twitter. Rather confused.

**Uchiha08** cannot believe that he just joined Twitter. Considering deleting this account.

**Pinky **thinks that **[at]Uchiha08** should not delete his account.

**Ramenking **is confuzzed at twitter.

**Uchiha08** believes that **[at]Ramenking** is retarded and cannot speak proper English.

**Pinky** agrees with **[at]Uchiha08.**

**Karinbitch** believes that Twitter is awesome and that **[at]Pinky** should go and die.

**Pinky **says F*** you bitch to **[at]Karinbitch.**

**Inopig** agrees with **[at]Pinky**

**Karinbitch **thinks**[at]Inopig** is fat.

**Destinyeyes **thinks all you people are immature.

**Gaisenseiisawesome **says YOSH!!

**Destinyeyes** think that **[at]Gaisenseiisawesome** is a total retard.

**1010** thinks that **[at]Destinyeyes**is a bully and deserves that have a kunai stuck somewhere that hurts like hell.

**Pinky** agrees with **[at]1010**

**Shinobug **just joined Twitter. WTF??

**Hinata **welcomes **[at]Shinobug** to Twitter.

**Ramenking** didn't know that**[at]Hinata** was on Twitter.

**Kibadog** is confused with Twitter.

**Ramenking **says to **[at]Kibadog** welcome to the club, we have jackets.

**Kibadog** wants to leave the club.

**Ramenking** cries.

**Uchiha08** says SHAME to **[at]Ramenking.**

**Pinky** is confused and bored.

**Ramenking** wonders why**[at]Pinky** is confused.

**Pinky** is confused because some guy is messing with her brain.

**Uchiha08** says WHAT GUY?? to **[at]Pinky.**

**Pinky** replies to** [at]Uchiha08**, none of you business Uchiha.

**Uchiha08 **Hn.

**Karinbitch** thinks that **[at]Pinky** should stop talking to her** [at]Uchiha08.**

**Uchiha08** doesn't belong to anyone.

**Pinky **is disappointed.

**Karinbitch** is angry.

**Ramenking** is confused.

**Hinata** is blushing.

**Pinky** laughed at **[at]Hinata** status.

**Ramenking** wondered why**[at]Pinky** laughed at **[at]Hinata** status.

**Uchiha08** thinks **[at]Ramenking** is dense.

**Temari-fan** wants to smack **[at]Ramenking** in the head

**Lazy** thinks **[at]Temari-fan** should calm down.

**Temari-fan** wants to smack** [at]Lazy** as well.

**Kanky **thinks that **[at]Temari-fan** should smack **[at]Lazy**.

**Gaara **agrees with **[at]Kanky**.

**Temari-fan **is disappointed at her brothers.

**Pinky **is scared. Really scared.

**Uchiha08 **is worried.

**Ramenking **says **[at]Pinky** I will save you!!!!!

**Uchiha08 **thinks that **[at]Ramenking** is too retarded to save anyone.

**Karinbitch **says SHAME to **[at]Ramenking**.

**Uchiha08** wants **[at]Karinbitch** to go away.

**Pinky** laughed.

**Temari-fan** laughed.

**1010** is comforting **[at]Gaisenseiisawesome.**

**Destinyeyes** doesn't feel a tiny bit of guilt at all.

**1010 **thinks that **[at]Destinyeyes** should go and die in hell for being so mean.

**Temari-fan** offered to kill**[at]Destinyeyes** for** [at]1010**

**1010** is glad to take **[at]Temari-fan** offer.

**Destinyeyes** is not feeling scared at all.

**Kanky** thinks that **[at]Destinyeyes** should feel afraid.

**Gaara **agrees with **[at]Kanky**.

**Kakashi** thinks that you kids should be training.

**Pinky** wants**[at]Kakashi** to know that **[at]Ramenking** has his porn.

**Kakashi** is mad at**[at]Ramenking**.

**Uchiha08** realised that he needs to get married soon.

**Pinky** is interested in **[at]Uchiha08** post.

**Karinbitch** says back off bitch to **[at]Pinky.**

**Uchiha08** only wants one girl.

**Pinky** is heartbroken.

**Uchiha08** is worried.

**Karinbitch** laughed at **[at]Pinky.**

**Temari-fan** wants to kill **[at]Karinbitch** for being mean to **[at]Pinky.**

**Uchiha08** is going to log off now.

**Karinbitch** says don't leave to **[at]Uchiha08.**

**Pinky **:(

**Kakashi **is now going to kill **[at]Ramenking.**

**Pinky **just realised that her doorbell rang.

**Inopig** is mad at **[at]Karinbitch**.

**Ramenking **is going to die soon.

**Hinata **:(

**Destinyeyes **wants to kill**[at]Ramenking** too.

**Gaara **agrees with **[at]Destinyeyes**.

**Pinky **is getting married.

**Karinbitch** Died

**Hinata** squealed

**Inopig is** excited

**Temari-fan** is after **[at]Destinyeyes.**

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this. I just joined Twitter a few days ago and the idea hit me.**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
